Mode Fashion Terbaru Milik Itachi
by Nakazawa Koharu
Summary: Itachi menemukan mode fashionnya yang baru. Ia ingin memperlihatkannya kepada Sasuke. Akat tetapi, Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Bagaimana perjuangan Itachi meraih perhatian Sasuke? -bad summary-


Di ruang keluarga Uchiha.

"Otouto~" sapa seorang pemuda tampan dengan keriput di wajahnya.

"Hn" hanya itu tanggapan dari pemuda yang dipanggil tadi.

"Hey! Kau lebih peduli kepada buku-bukumu daripada aniki tercintamu ini?" Itachi –pemuda keriput tadi mulai senewen.

"Melihat buku lebih berharga daripada melihatmu." Waw, itu kata-kata terpedas dari seorang Sasuke untuk Itachi.

Itachi berjalan ke pojok ruangan, kemudian duduk dan memeluk lututnya. Ia berkali-kali bergumam 'Diriku lebih rendah dari sebuah buku.' Sampai Sasuke mulai kesal dengan sifat konyol kakaknya yang satu ini.

"Baik…baik.. ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, tetapi matanya tetap terpaku kepada buku yang ia baca.

Wajah Itachi kembali ceria. "Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku mengganti mode?"

"Ng? Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Tolong perhatian sedikit dengan kakakmu yang sudat tua rentan ini…" Itachi, akhirnya kau membeberkan rahasiamu.

"Cih" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan trendmark-nya selain 'hn'

"Aku anggap itu perkataan setujumu." Kata Itachi sambil menjentikkan jari. "Kau tunggu disini dan aku akan kembali."

"Cih. Tidak usah kembali juga nggak masalah." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju rak buku yang ada di ruang keluarga, mengambil buku yang baru, dan membacanya.

**-30 menit kemudian-**

"Taraaaa~" Itachi keluar dari kamarnya dengan mode yang baru. Ia segera berlari ke ruang keluarga dan melihat Sasuke masih tetap pada posisinya yang tadi. "Lihat! Lihat! Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku keren kan?"

"Hn." Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Jujur, aku lebih senang mempunyai adik seperti Naruto-kun. Deidara sangat beruntung mempunyai adik yang memiliki aura hangat layaknya mentari musim semi. Sedangkan aku? Adikku sangat dingin layaknya kutub utara." Itachi mulai curcol. Ia tidak mengetahui betapa tersiksanya Deidara. Setiap seminggu sekali, ia harus kedokter THT untuk mengecek telinganya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia sangat tidak suka melihat Itachi membandingkannya dengan makhluk kuning tersebut. Hey! Kurang apa lagi Sasuke? Wajah tampan? Cek. Penggemar? Cek. Pintar? Cek. Seharusnya Itachi beruntung dong…

"Sasuke…~" rengek Itachi.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun~"

"…"

"Suke-kun~"

"…"

"Sasu-chan~"

"APA?!" ding dong., Itachi tepat mengenai titik terlemah Sasuke.

"Lihat kesini dong~" Itachi berujar manja.

Sasuke pun menutup buku yang tadi dia baca dan melihat kearah kakaknya itu.

CROOT

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke terlpental sampai ke dinding.

"Sasuke? Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi, bingung.

"Ka-kau? Ke-kenapa memakai benda seperti itu?" Sasuke menunjuk Itachi dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Hm? Kan sudah ku bilang, ini mode fashionku yang baru."

"Lepas" aura cool Sasuke kembali.

"Eh? Tidak!" Itachi menolak.

"Lepas!" Sasuke berjalan kea rah Itachi, kemudia melepas paksa benda yang dipakai Itachi.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun mesum!"

Krik.. krik..

Sasuke sweatdrop.

Itachi memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri dari Sasuke.

'Dia bukan Uchiha!' batin Sasuke sehabis mendengar teriakan Itachi tadi.

"Lepas, Itachi." Perintah Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku pikir ini mode fashion yang populer. Soalnya, aku sering melihatnya di pantai." Itachi membuat alasan.

"Normal jika kau perempuan. Dan abnormal jika kau laki-laki." Kata Sasuke. Ia masih heran, kenapa pikiran kakaknya bisa sedangkal itu.

"Aku tidak akan melepasnya." Itachi masih teguh.

"Itu pakaian oka-san. Jika ia melihatmu, ia akan menghabisimu." Kata Sasuke, membayangkan oka-sannya mengamuk.

"Oka-san sedang keluar. Jadi ti-"

"Tadaima" suara lembut terdengar dari arah pintu masuk.

Sasuke segera berlari kearah pintu sambil menarik Itachi, "Okaeri"

"Sasuke, yang dibelakangmu itu siapa?" Tanya Mikoto, sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya.

"Ini? Ini Uchiha Itachi. Anak sulung dari Tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto. Aniki dari Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke menjelaskan secara detail.

"I-Itachi?" Mikoto sedikit terkejut.

"Go-gomen, Okasan…." Itachi tertunduk takut.

"Itachi" tiba-tiba aura hitam keluar dari belakang Mikoto.

"Ha-hai!"

"KENAPA KAU MEMAKAI BIKINI KAA-SAN?!" duar.. perang dunia ketiga akan segera dimulai.

"GYAA!" Itachi segera berlari keluar rumah, lengkap dengan pakaian bikininya.

"KEMBALI KAU!"

**FIN**

**Go-gomen kalau garing. Na-chan masih pemula.**

**Na-chan sangat berterimakasih jika para senpai memberikan komentar/kritikan. Diusahakan jangan flame ^^"**

**Read & Review, please…**


End file.
